


Desperate - hq smut

by toebiokags



Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toebiokags/pseuds/toebiokags
Summary: Haikyuu smut / hq boys x reader one shots.(?)Maybe Daily updates(?)I woke up today and decided to write some heat. Lol.EVERYTHING, that I write takes place in a time-skip, which means the characters are all 18+⚠️BACK OFF MINORS⚠️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 70





	1. Kuroo / Chibi-Chan (F)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my fellow horny people](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+fellow+horny+people).



> This is my first time writing smut, I would appreciate every kind of feedback.  
> I really love comments so don’t be shy and drop sum there. 
> 
> Also I am trying to figure out how to write gay seggs, for some ships and x male readers. Currently doing my researches lol. 
> 
> (F)-Female Reader  
> (M)-Male Reader  
> (X)- Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Enjoy!

READER'S POV

Kuroo put the book to his side and leaned back, arms supporting his weight on the bed.  
"We are not done yet." I said and tried to grab the book. Kuroo placed his palm against my face and pushed me back.  
"It doesn't matter, I will never get good grades in english."  
I tried to get my head it's way to the book but Kuroo's grip was too strong. Suddenly his arm relaxed and I fell to his lap. I looked up to him.  
"You don't even have bad grades. I don't understand why we are going this."  
Kuroo smiled and brushed one hair strand behind my ear.  
"It's funny how you still act like you don't know, that this is a very cheap excuse for you to come over."   
Here we go again. I straightened my posture and stood up.  
"Nah you really think it's always that easy." I said and walked towards the door, hoping for him to stop me.  
Suddenly two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back on the bed, my eyes widened. The air that bottled up in my nose got exhaled, as I found myself between Kuroo's legs.  
"It really is not that easy right?" He whispered into my ear. While speaking his warm breath brushed over my neck, causing a wave of goosebumps to spread all over my body. I closed my eyes. Yes it was easy. Easy to let him do all of this to me. Was I mad? No. Was I actually begging for it? Yes.  
Kuroo laid his lips on my neck, starting to nibble and suck on my flesh. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose, trying not to bring out a noise. His grip around my waist tightened, fingertips digging into my flesh. As his right hand searched it's way under my shirt, he removed his lips from my neck.  
"Oh. Your mom is going to kill me." He said and chuckled quietly, while looking at the bruise, that he left.  
I opened my eyes but didn't look at him. It was not the first time, but keeping eye contact was just too embarrassing for me in these situations.  
Kuroo's right hand stroke over my bare skin, his fingers drawing circles around my bellybutton.  
"Hey." He whispered while his left hand wandered all the way up. Kuroo grabbed my neck and tilted my head back, so I was looking at him. His hazel eyes bore deep into mine.  
"Y/n." Kuroo said quietly and leaned closer to my face. "Look at me, when I am talking to you." He spoke against my lips.  
The prickle went all the way down my spine. My legs started getting weak. Kuroo placed his lips on mine. His taste, the scent, everything would drive me crazy. Kuroo's tongue bored through my lips, searching for my tongue. His grip around my neck tightened unintentionally, I was about to loose my mind.  
All I wanted right now was him. Shouting his name. Grabbing his hair. Scratching his back.  
His tongue massaged mine roughly. I was catching short breaths for air. Evertime I inhaled his scent went up my nose.  
Kuroo grabbed my right leg and threw it over his, causing my legs to spread. He broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Can I?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face. My chest was rising up and down rapidly, yet we were just kissing.  
I nodded and closed my eyes as his hand wandered down to the waistband of my loose joggers. Kuroo laid his finger tips on the silk fabric, which was still covering my private part. He started moving up and down, making me realize, how wet I was already.  
I closed my eyes and a small moan escaped my mouth. Kuroo massaged the sensitive clitoris gently.  
Both of my hands grabbed Kuroo's thighs. I pressed my lips together, by the attempt to dim any noises. He kept teasing me, the fabric still being a barrier between me and his fingers. My heart started hammering against my chest, almost punching it's way through my ribs.  
"Ngh K-Kuroo." I moaned while clasping onto his thighs. His bulge behind my back grew bigger and bigger with every second that passed. The way it rubbed against me, made everything just worse. My arms started shaking. Kuroo laid his head on my shoulder.  
"Do you want them inside?" He asked.  
I nodded hysterically. He removed his hands completely.  
"I can't hear you."  
"Just do it already." I whined and leaned back against his chest.  
"How about you let me taste you." He whispered really close to my ear.  
"Y-Yes." I stuttered.  
Kuroo grabbed my waist and pushed both of us up from the bed. With a quick move he turned us around and looked down to me. Kuroo stripped his shirt off and grabbed the ends of my shirt too.  
"I love you." He pulled the shirt over my head and laid his lips on mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, having a hard time to stand on my mushy legs. Kuroo placed his hands under my thighs and picked me up, without breaking the kiss. He gently laid me down on the bed and looked at me.  
"You're so beautiful y/n." The words were spoken while he was getting rid off all my clothes, covering my bottom. Kuroo smirked and got on his knees slowly. I placed my left leg on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He stroke his palm over my right inner thigh. The tickling feeling in my stomach grew and I arched as his lips kissed my bare soft skin. Kuroo pressed my right leg against my upper body. As his warm breath brushed over my vagina a soft moan escaped my mouth. Kuroo laid the tip of his tongue on my clitoris starting to massage it in soft circles. I grabbd his head and dug my fingers into his hair.  
"Aah Kuroo-" my breaths shortened again and whenever I catched for some air a moan slipped out of my mouth. "Nnngh Kuroo F-fuck-"  
The soft long tongue went up and down, his lips sucking and nibbling softly on the most sensitive part. My body started heating, everything around me blurred.  
"Y/n." He breathed against my vagina and looked up to me through his eyebrows. I looked back into his hazel eyes, my legs started trembling lightly.  
Kuroo wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.  
"I won't let you finish yet, chibi." He stood up and pulled his joggers down, allowing his already hard dick to pop out.  
I looked at it. My hands wandered to my clitoris and I started to massage it myself. His gaze went down to my hand and he smirked.  
"Looks like you can't wait." He said and grabbed his hard cock with his right hand. He started to massage the tip of it, knitting his eyebrows. His hand went up and down and he let a deep breath out. I caught every movement with my eyes, not being able to wait any longer.  
"Kuroo." I whined.  
"Hmm-." He hummed shortly. I closed my eyes and let my hand do it's job, but my mind couldn't control itself. I wanted him, his dick. He would always let me crave and beg for it. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and pulled it away from my vagina. I opened my eyes. Kuroo propped up above me and looked into my eyes.  
"Say that you want it, Chibi-Chan." He whispered while leading my hand to his mouth. He placed my fingers on his tongue and sucked on the tips. Quiet moans escaped my mouth once again. He licked all the sweet juice of them and smiled.  
"I want it." I said quietly after being able to regulate my breaths.  
Kuroo smiled and kneed above me, his knees to my sides. I pushed myself back on the center of the bed and felt how weak my arms were. Kuroo took his dick in his hand once again and massaged it.  
"Y/n." He groaned. His lips drew together, the eyes narrowed. Kuroo leaned forward supporting his weight with his arms.  
"Spread for me." He whispered.  
I did, what he told me and right as his dick entered me my mouth opened to let out a quite load moan. Kuroo started pumping in and out roughly.  
"M-moan for me y/n!"  
My hands grabbed his back, nails digging deep into his skin.  
"Kuroo- Ah-!" He didn't even allow me to breathe, my mouth didn't close for a single moment by the need to let out my moans. The saliva collected in my mouth and started drippin from the sides.  
"Fuck y/n! You feel so good."  
"Kuroo-!" My eyes opened and I saw his aggressive impression. The chain around his neck was wagging back and forth, the hair was moving with every push.  
"Y/n-!" He groaned through his clenched teeth, as he noticed that I was looking at him. My eyes rolled back, I closed them and tilted my head to the side to avoid any eye contact.  
Suddenly Kuroo's hand grabbed my face tightly and turned my head back to him. I opened my eyes. He laid his lips on mine and robbed ever single breath that was left in my lungs. His tongue entered my mouth and massaged against mine again. Kuroo broke the sloppy kiss and I catched for some air.  
"K-Kuroo I am- c-" Moans and breaths cut my sentence. "I-"  
Kuroo moaned against my lips, my nails dug deeper in his skin and scratched his back.  
"Aagh Kuroo-!" I shouted and felt how the explosive feeling went all the way up my stomach, causing my whole body to tremble. Loud whining moans escaped my mouth and Kuroo pulled out. He straightened himself and started massaging his dick, his hand stroking it up and down sharply. My heart was racing, legs and arms were shaking because of the sensation, that made my nerves wreck for a moment.  
"Y/n!" Kuroo moaned out my name, throwing his head back, as the white cum spouted out of his dick. He came all over my chest.  
"Ah-" his moans shortened and he massaged the tip of his dick, while glancing down to me, completely out of breath.  
I looked into his eyes. Kuroo propped up above me again and came really close to my face.  
"You're so beautiful chibi-chan." He said while planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he tried to break the contact and pulled them back to me. Kuroo closed his eyes and this time he made me have the lead over his lips. I sucked and nibbled on the bottom of his lip. The kiss broke and he looked down to me with a big grin on his face.  
"I love you Kuroo." I said and smiled back at him.


	2. Iwaizumi / Needy Slut (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Degradation, Hate-Sex, Rough ⚠️

READER'S POV

"Any questions?" I asked, turning around while putting the cap back onto the whiteboard marker. My eyes wandered over the people sitting around the table.  
Hajime leaned back in his chair and glanced over to Mattsun. His hand rose lightly and a little flame of annoyance lit up in my chest.  
"This doesn't make any sense to me." He said while looking at the CEO. Matsukawa crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged.  
"I don't see a problem." He mumbled quietly. "What bothers you Iwaizumi?"  
Iwa turned back around and looked up to me. I eyed him from the side without tilting my head to his direction. He was sitting right next to me. As he started talking my lips pressed together.  
"The slogan doesn't match the product. There-"  
I cut his sentence.  
"How about you get over here and think about something better." I said and supported my arms on the desk, now facing him. Iwaizumi rose his eyebrows.  
"That's not my job y/n." He said and placed his elbows on the table. The black suit was laying tight around his shoulders and arms, emphasizing his muscles through the layers of fabric.  
"Also I would definitely do better than you."  
I scoffed and a weak laughter escaped my mouth. With my right palm I slammed against the table once.  
"I really can't believe, that you still try to bring me down in front of other people Hajime. Small dick energy."  
His eyebrows drew together. "I dare you to repeat that ho-" I cut his sentence.  
"You have a small dick."  
"Didn't seem so small last time you were choking on it." He replied quickly.  
My eyes widened and I looked at him. Sudden silence took over. A smirk formed on his lips and he leaned back.  
"Uhm.. chile." Oikawa muttered behind his coffee mug and took a sip.  
I opened my mouth to say something but Matsukawa spoke up.  
"I am really sick and tired of you two."  
I turned my head to his direction. Everyone's eyes were hopping from Iwa to me and back.  
"When will we be able to have a normal conference? And it really sucks, that I can't fire you both, since you two are my best employees." Mattsun hands fold together on the table.  
I straightened my posture and brushed over the skirt, that was almost reaching to my knees.  
"I- I apologize." I said, noticing how Iwaizumi was chuckling.  
If I could, I would smash his head against the wall or push him off the company building.  
"You two will clean up the conference hall, the cleaning lady is not able to come today."  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

I wiped the board. Everyone already left only Iwaizumi and I were in the room. I turned around and looked at him. He was still sitting on his chair, not moving a single inch, eyes pinning on me. I snapped my fingers in his face and waved.  
"Get your ass up and help." I said.  
His eyes bore into mine, looking through my soul. The look, that he always had whenever the tension between us was tightening the air.  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed his red tie, pulling it to make him prick up. With the other hand I supported my weight on the table and looked down to him.  
Iwa's eyes narrowed and he let them wander all over my face stopping at my lips.  
"Asshole." I whispered.  
"Slut." He whispered back.  
"Bastard."  
"Whore."  
Before I could insult him back again, his hand grabbed my neck and pulled me in, placing his soft lips on mine. My breathing stopped for a moment as his lips moved in synch with mine aggressively. I let my hands run through his hair, ruining it completely. He broke the kiss and looked at me. Eyes full of lust. I placed my lips back on his, pushing my tongue between his lips. His taste was driving me crazy, massaging and sucking on his wet and soft tongue.  
He stood up from his seat without breaking the kiss and stepped into my direction. I leaned against the table, while wrapping my arms around his neck. Iwaizumi's hands explored all over my body grabbing and squeezing my ass. His hand wandered down to my thigh and he picked me up, placing me on the table. I wrapped my legs around his lower body and pulled him between them.  
While kissing his hard bulge rubbed against my crotch. I moved my hips back and forth. Teasing him, causing his mate to grow even bigger.  
He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I looked at him. His grip around my hair tightened. The green eyes wandered down between my legs. A big smile formed on his face.  
"You needy slut." He said while brushing his lips against mine. I tried to lay them on his again but he pulled my head back.  
"You want it so bad, don't you?"  
My eyes rolled, as his deep voice filled my ears. The heat building up in my chest spread all over my body, sweat pearls forming on my forehead. Iwaizumi's hand wandered down to my crotch. His fingers rubbed against my panties. The juice, that was already dripping out of me wetted his fingers.  
"Look at you." His eyebrows drew together.  
"How needy and pathetic."  
His fingers slipped down under my panties, the tips drawing circles around my clitoris. I closed my eyes and a sudden moan slipped out of my mouth. "Ah-"  
My grip around his neck tightened. Iwaizumi let two fingers glide inside, shoving them in and out. With every movement the speed of his fingers fastened.  
My head threw back. Rapid breathing, heart racing.  
"Iwa- Aa-" I moaned his name as the explosion bottled up inside me. My legs started trembling.  
"Shut your mouth-" Iwaizumi said and pulled his fingers out.  
"Don't dare to cum without my permission." His voice was calm, yet so teasing and dangerous. He led his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them smiling.  
"I am surprised for a filthy whore to taste this good." A smirk formed on his face while untying his tie. Tears started collecting in my eyes.  
"Please." My voice got through my lips weakly. Iwaizumi's eyebrows rose.  
"Please just.. fuck me." I said while holding the tears back.  
The confusing feeling of lust, anger and frustration overcame my emotions. I felt hopeless, only being able to think about his dick, wrecking me completely.  
"Turn around." He said and I nodded, slipping off the table. My legs started shaking immediately, by the attempt to carry my bodyweight. I turned around and placed my elbows on the table, bending down.  
"Skirt up."  
My upper body laid on the table and I reached out for my skirt pulling it up. I clasped onto it as I felt Iwa's cold fingers massaging my clit again. He leaned forward and buried his head in my neck.  
"You look so good from behind." His warm breath brushed against my skin causing a shiver to go down my spine. His fingers dug deeper and a moan escaped my mouth.  
"I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you y/n." Iwa pulled his fingers out and placed the tie between my teeth.  
"I want to hear you whine, you useless whore."  
He grabbed the tie in one hand and unbelted his pants with the other one. I closed my eyes and waited for him to put it in. Iwaizumi rubbed the tip of his cock against my vagina. The tie between my lips made it harder to speak. Only moans were able to come out. As Iwaizumi shoved his dick in, a groan filled the room. I held my breath and pressed my eyes together. He started pumping, letting his breath out of his mouth aggressively. Tears started running down my face, the tie pulled my head back, making the saliva drip on the table.  
"Fuck y/n- you're tight." Iwa moaned in between the words. "Fuck-" He groaned louder.  
My moans turned into little and short whines. Every thrust against my vagina caused a painful but also joyful feeling. I held in the agitation in, not trying to cum before he tells me to.  
"Iwa-!" I screamed his name but the cloth between my teeth dimmed the ability to speak.  
"Ngh Ah- Iwa!"  
"Not yet!" He shouted and pulled out.  
My legs started shaking, as Iwaizumi removed his grip around my waist. The tie around my mouth loosened and I was clasping onto the table, trying to stop myself from collapsing on the floor.  
Iwaizumi groaned through his clenched teeth and inhaled deeply. As he let out his breath a loud moan halled through the whole room.  
He came, the warms substance spread all over me. Iwaizumi kneed down and put his lips on my vulva. His tongue massaged me, sucking and nibbling on it.  
"Aah- I am-" my word got cut of by a whimper. "Iwa- Ah-" My heart hammered against the table and the trembling in my legs crawled it's way up my whole body. I wasn't able to hold it anymore. The explosive feeling made me scream, causing all the juice to leak into Iwaizumi's mouth. He licked and slurped all of it. My whole body relaxed as everything emptied.  
Iwa stood up and grabbed my shoulders, picking me up from the table and turning me around. He glared into my eyes.  
"You know, that this will have it's consequences." He whispered. Before he could lay his lips on mine I pulled my head back lightly.  
"Do I look like I give a fuck? Jackass." I whispered back.  
The corner of Iwaizumi's mouth lifted. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips and stroke my hair back.  



	3. Akaashi / Babygirl (F)

READER’S POV

“Finally.“ I sighed and took the apron off, stuffing the work clothes into my locker.  
Jen turned around while tying the the laces behind her back.  
“Girl, where you going so fast?“ She asked and rested her hands on her hips, waiting for me to respond.  
“I want to see Keiji before his shift is over.“ I said and walked pass her.  
“The keys are under the counter!” I shouted before stepping out of the staff’s room.  
Keiji and I have been dating for almost a year now. He worked at the fashion store on the 2nd floor right above the Boba-Shop, where I have been jobbing since uni started. The first time he walked in with his glasses and neat clothes. After that, he always came at the same time, ordering the same boba.  
-  
“Oh.” He said shocked as he grabbed the cup from the counter, which I prepared right in time before he showed up.  
“Taro Milk Tea, less sugar, regular ice.” I smiled and leaned my elbows on the counter, chin resting in my right palm.  
“What’s your name?” He smiled softly and looked down to me.  
“Y/n.”  
“I see. Beautiful name. When is your shift over y/n?”  
-  
The door opened automatically as the sensor sensed my appearance. I stepped inside and walked up to the cashier. The blonde female looked up and beamed.  
“May can I help you?”  
I nodded and smiled back. “I was wondering where I could find Akaashi. His shift is not over yet right?”  
The girl nodded, causing the high ponytail to move from left to right. With her index finger she pointed to the direction of the dressing rooms.  
“He’s folding the items in the back.”  
I nodded and thanked her, making my way to Akaashi.  
While walking I observed the clothes in the shop. My eyes pinned on a tight, strapless dress, I grabbed my size and continued walking.  
Akaashi looked up as he noticed me standing infront of him. His mouth immediately formed into a soft smile.  
“Hey baby.” He said and placing his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer. Akaashi laid his soft lips on mine and kissed me gently.  
He broke the kiss and I looked into his blue eyes. They wandered down to the folded clothing in my hand. His brows rose.  
“Hm.” He hummed. “Good choice.”  
I stepped back. “I will try this on.”  
Akaashi nodded and continued hanging the clothes to the clamps.  
I got inside and stripped my clothes and bra off. After putting the dress on, I reached for the zipper on my back. I stopped after zipping it halfway and called for Akaashi.  
“Keiji I need your help!” I shouted into the direction of the door.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked and knocked at the door twice.  
I opened and turned around, pointing at my back.  
Without saying a word Akaashi stepped inside and locked the door behind his back. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it all the way up. I looked to the big mirror infront of us and eyed the dress on my figure.  
Akaashi’s cold long fingers rested on my bare arms. I looked at him through the mirror. His eyes were studying me from head to toe, every single inch got observed.  
He leaned forward and placed his lips on my neck. Kissing his was up to my ear.  
“You look beautiful babygirl.” I closed my eyes as his soothing voice spoke to my ear. The word babygirl made butterflies flutter in my whole stomach and chest. Akaashi’s hands wandered back to the back of the dress, unzipping it while nibbling on my neck. He slowly removed the clothing from my upper body, exposing my breasts.  
Akaashi lifted his head and sat down on the stool to his right. With both hands he lifted the dress, grabbing my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs got spread and pulled on Akaashi’s lap.  
“Y/n.” He whispered, our faces really close to each other.  
I laid my lips on his, sticking my tongue in his mouth. Akaashi’s tongue kneaded against mine softly. Exchanging taste and scent.  
My heart started pounding faster and faster. The firing molding in my chest causing my whole body to heat.  
Akaashi placed his hands on my chest, squeezing them with both hands. While kissing he thrusted his hips up and down, letting me know how hard he already was. He broke the sloppy kiss and looked at me out of breath.  
“Fuck babygirl.” He whispered.  
Akaashi leaned forward and laid his lips on my left breast licking and nibbling on my nipple.  
“Aah-“ I moaned quietly, palming my mouth. Akaashi took the other breast in his right hand and started squeezing and pulling on it, gently. With the tip of his tongue he flicked my nipple. I grabbed his head and dug my fingers in his soft black hair.  
“Akaashi- HAh!” My moans started getting more intense and louder and he rolled my nipple in between his fingers.  
His bulge rubbed against me, causing me to leak already. He pulled his head back and I looked down to him.  
“That feels good, right baby?” He asked whispering. I nooded and kept moving my hips in rhythm. My hand wandered down to his crotch and I brushed over it.  
“Let me have it.” I said while moving my hand up and down, grabbing his dick through the cloth.  
I got off his lap and kneed in front of him. Akaashi spread his legs and unbelted his pants. After pulling them down his cock popped up, substances leaking from it already. I took it my hand and looked at him. His eyebrows knit together as my hand started stroking it. Without breaking the eye contact I let my spit slowly drip on the tip of it and massaged it with my thumb.  
“Fuck.” He muffled through his pressed lips. I placed my lips on his cock sucking and licking the tip of it.  
Akaashi leaned back and exhaled loudly.  
“Ah-“ He moaned, already not giving a single fuck if someone was hearing us.  
I put it in my mouth and moved my head up and down, my hand supporting it from underneath. Akaashi covered his face with his arm, burying it in the inner side of his elbow. He started groaning, teeth clenching. Everytime he swallowed the adam’s apple moved. Suddenly both hands grabbed my head. I looked up to him.  
“Deeper, babygirl.” He said and pushed it deeper inside. My eyes closed, trying not to gag.  
“Ah- y/n.” He moaned as his hands pushed it deeper.  
With much effort I tried to suck on.  
“Hold it- Ngh-” He said and threw his head back again. “Aah!” He moaned. Tears started collecting in my eyes. The gagging slowly built up.  
Akaashi let my head go and I pulled it all the way out of my mouth. After catching for air and coughing a few times, I blinked the tears away and looked up to him.  
He took his cock in his hand and whacked the foreskin up and down.  
His narrow eyes looked at me, huffling, chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“O-open your mouth.” He said and I did what he told me.  
“Hah! Fuck-“ he groaned as the warm cum shot all over my mouth and chest.  
Akaashi leaned back, gently massaging his dick.  
As he calmed he leaned down to me and lifted my chin. With the back of his hand he wiped the semen off my face.  
“I’m sorry.” He said smiling. With both hands he cupped my face and laid his lips on mine. After breaking the contact he looked deep into my eyes.  
“You deserve better than this, babygirl.” He said and kissed me once again.


	4. Sugawara / Cherry Kiss (X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek why y/n is mad at Suga. Just make something up, my job here is to serve the spice😎🤝😎

READER’S POV

Sugawara stopped at the red light, his hand resting on the gearstick.  
“Look y/n.” He started talking calmly. “I don’t want those little things to hurt out relationship.” His head turned to my direction.  
“Y/n?” He reached for my hand but I crossed my arms in front of my chest, not allowing him to grab it. Sugawara’s hand stopped in the air and wandered to the gearstick right after the lights turned green.  
The sun was already disappearing behind the buildings.  
I didn’t even look at him once, since I entered the car. My eyes closed and the thoughts started flowing.  
I couldn’t help it but being mad at him. He somehow would always find his way to make it up to me, even when it wasn’t his fault at all.  
Suddenly long fingers dug into my hair. I opened my eyes and jerked by the unexpected touch, but I didn’t push him away this time.  
Sugawara started massaging the back of my head, fingers curling my hair while driving the car.  
I turned my head to his direction. His brown eyes were focused on the street. Sugawara’s hand wandered down to my neck starting to squeeze it. My eyes closed once again and I inhaled deeply.  
The car stopped and I opened my eyes.  
“I need to get something from the gas station.” He said and stepped out of the car. I watched him walk inside the shop.  
The need for fresh air overcame and I opened the door. A cold night breeze blew over my face and skin, causing me to shiver for a second. I leaned against the car and looked up to the moon.  
“Y/n.” Sugawara’s voice sounded from my left. I turned my head around.  
He handed me a pack of my favorite cherry candy. I took it in mine and looked up to him. A smile formed on my lips. He smiled back and placed his right hand on my cheek, brushing over it with his thumb. The mole under his left eye moved as the eyes squinted, while his smile formed into a beam.  
“You look so pretty when you smile.” He said and leaned forward. The smell of sweet cherry in his breath went up my nose. He stopped before his lips could touch mine.  
“I really don’t like it when you’re mad.” He said and placed his soft lips on mine.  
I closed my eyes and let his lips seduce me completely. The cherry candy in his mouth made him taste even better. Sugawara’s tongue massaged mine, pushing the candy against it. He sucked on my tongue and nibbled on my bottom lip.  
The feeling that I got while kissing him was indescribable. My heart was racing, knees getting weak. Fireworks and butterflies appeared in my stomach. It felt like leaving this world for a moment, forgetting everything bad on this planet.  
Sugawara’s hand wandered down to my bottom. He grabbed and squeezed it, pulling me closer to him. Now our body’s were touching completely, rubbing against each other, not even a piece of paper could get it’s way through.  
His taste made my head spin and I craved for more. Sugawara pressed me against the car, I broke the kiss and gasped for air. My eyes glared up to him, I gave him the puppy eyes.  
“Don’t look at me like that y/n.” He whispered. “You know how I can’t help it when you look this irresistible.”  
My hands rested on his chest, slowly wandering down to his pants.  
“It’s been poking me for a while now.” I said and placed my hand on his crotch, grabbing his hard dick.  
With my palm I brushed up and down causing Sugawara to knit his eyebrows. His teeth clenched together and he looked at me lustful.  
“Y/n.” He said under his breath.  
My eyes wandered through the whole parking lot. No one was there and it was dark already.  
“Mh-“ Sugawara hummed as I rubbed against him harder. “Y/n.”  
The look of his erotic face and the feeling of his hard dick made my whole body heat.  
I unzipped his pants with both hands. As I pulled his dick out I looked at it.  
Sugawara’s legs were twitching lightly, with his hands he grabbed the car top and supported his weight against them. I disappeared between his arms.  
I put my fingers on his lips. Sugawara opened his mouth and I laid my thumb on his tongue. He licked over it and I massaged his tongue back.  
“Hah-“ he moaned silently as my thumb brushed over the tip of it, massaging, drawing circles, pressing my finger against it.  
“Fuck- y/n.” He groaned and leaned his head against my forehead. “Hah-“  
I took his whole cock in my hand and stroke up and down. It felt like with every touch it grew bigger and bigger, almost exploding.  
Sugawara started trembling lightly. He grabbed my face and lifted my head. After a sloppy kiss he moaned against my lips.  
“Y/n Ah-“ His moans got louder and more intense.  
“You look so cute while moaning.” I said and tightened my grip around his dick. My movements got faster and harder. Sugawara threw his head back and moaned out loud. He buried his head in my neck..  
“Hah- I’m- Ah-“ Every word got interrupted by a moan.  
“I’m cumming.” He said and grabbed my head pushing me down on my knees.  
I took his dick in my mouth and started sucking and licking it. My head moved up and down fast, in synchronization with Sugawara’s hips.  
“Ngh- Fuck y/n!” Sugawara groaned through his clenched teeth.  
A loud moan escaped him as the warm substance filled my mouth, leaking all over Sugawara’s cock. He leaned his arms against the car and breathed in and out rapidly.  
“Ah-“ he moaned softly as I licked all the cum off his dick.  
I got up and looked into his eyes.  
“I’m sure they heard me.” He said and pulled his pants up.  
I opened the package of the cherry candy and put one between my lips. My arms wrapped around Sugawara and I pushed the candy between his lips. His warm tongue played with the candy in my mouth, causing the taste and smell of cherry to fill the atmosphere. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. He brushed over my cheek once again and smiled.  
“Let’s go to my place”.


	5. Oikawa / Good Girl (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Choking, spitting⚠️
> 
> Happy valentines day to all my single ladies and gents and non beanies.

READER'S POV

"Prof looks as fine as always." Kai leaned to my side and touched my shoulder with his. "I wonder if he's single."  
I took my pencil between my lips and tilted my head. "I don't know. How about you go and ask him out?"  
Kai turned his head to me. "No way. I'm not even sure if he's gay."  
I shrugged. "Maybe. He could be bi."  
Prof. Oikawa pointed at the big screen. The glasses got pushed up by his index finger, as he turned around.  
I looked at him. The way he leaned against the table, how his arms moved from left to right while explaining the lecture. The fluffy brown hair and his hypnotic eyes. I looked away as the pictures from last weekend appeared in my mind. Sudden warmth made my cheeks glow and I burried my head in my hands. Shit. It would always happen. The flashbacks. Messing with my mind, making me unable to think clearly and pay attention to the subject that he was talking about.  
His silky voice, the groaning against my lips, hands around my neck.  
Suddenly a finger poking my arm teared me away from my thoughts. I removed my hands and looked at Kai.  
"The lecture is over y/n."  
I looked around and watched most of the students leave the hall. With a sigh, I pushed my chair back and grabbed my books from the table.  
Kai stepped the stairs down and I followed him. As we walked pass the lectern I lowered my gaze, hoping to walk pass him unnoticed.  
"Y/n." I stopped my steps and closed my eyes. Kai turned around and looked at me. My lower lip drew in between my lips and I bit on it lightly.  
"I handed him some assignments. You know how bad they always are." I said and stepped backwards slowly. "I will see you tomorrow."  
Kai waved me goodbye and I turned around walking up to the prof. The last students got up from their seats and left through the door.  
"Y/n." He repeated and rummaged in his brown leather bag. As he looked up above his glasses a smirk formed on his lips.  
"Yes professor?" My hands fold behind my back and I waited for him to speak. He looked deep into my eyes, as he put a small pile of papers on his desk.  
"You know how much I dislike it, when my students call me professor." He took the pen between his teeth and opened the cap. Oikawa leaned forward and supported his arms on the table. While writing my eyes pinned on his lips. The cap between them moving up and down, causing his jawline to flex. He placed the pen down and handed me the paper.  
"As always. Really bad." He said and walked up to me around the table. He stopped right in front of me and leaned against the table, the way he always did. The white buttoned shirt covered his wide upper body perfectly, tugged into his pants, with his belt around his small waist.  
I looked up from the papers in my hand and smiled. "I was in a rush professor. I apologize."  
Oikawa chuckled and took his glasses off. "Professor?" He asked.  
"Oh." I said raised my eyebrows. He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were glowing and I was holding the eye contact. It was uncomfortable, but I just had to get, what I wanted. Him. I tucked one hair strand behind my ear and turned into the direction of the door. As I took one step after the other he spoke up.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
I turned around and shrugged. "Home."  
"You will have to come with me." Oikawa pushed himself up from the table and walked the two steps up to me.  
"Why?" I asked, letting my eyes wander all over his face. I knew, that I would regret it afterwards. The way I also did last week. But there was something about this man, that made me do all of this.  
"Some private lessons." He said and placed his hand under my chin. "Or does someone want to fail this semester?"

The elevator door moved slowly and before it was all the way closed Oikawa grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the cold metal. My hands snaked around his neck and I pulled him down to me. His soft lips pressed against mine, the wet tongue slipping into my mouth. My hands ran though his hair and I pulled them, as Oikawa was grasping my thigh, pressing his whole body against mine. The speed of my pulse was racing, almost jumping out of my chest. He was robbing every single string of oxygen in my lungs, not breaking the kiss even once until the elevator door opened. Oikawa pulled me out of the elevator, in front of his apartment door. He held the card against it and the door behind his back unlocked. With a. Quick move he turned around and grabbed my neck pulling me back in for a kiss. We threw ourselves into the apartment, still making out wildly. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on the floor. With a grip around my shoulders he pushed me on the bed. He propped up above me and looked down.  
"Y/n." He whispered and laid his lips on my neck, kissing all the way down to my collarbones.  
"You're so beautiful." He said and straightened himself. With both hands he started unbuttoning his shirt. As he got rid off it he grabbed my waistband and looked back up to me. My arms and legs started getting weak already, my whole body was heating.  
"Be a good girl and don't make too much noise, until I allow you to." He slowly pulled my pants down, eyes hovering all over my thighs, vagina and stomach.  
After studying my whole body I found Oikawa on top of me again. He placed his thumb on my lips and looked into my eyes.  
"Open your mouth."  
I opened my mouth and he placed his thumb on my tongue. I started licking and sucking on it, still keeping the eye contact. Oikawa moved his fingers in synchronization with my tongue and let a short breath out of his mouth. His other fingers clasped tightly around my chin and he laid his lips on mine again. With his right leg he got between my thighs. I pressed my bottom against it, rubbing myself up and down his leg. A whimper escaped my mouth, as Oikawa pressed his leg harder against me. He broke the kiss and looked at me. My eyes were blurred but I knew that he was smirking. Without saying anything the let his hand wander down to my vulva. As his fingers touched my clitoris a shiver crawled it's way up, causing me to arch. My lips pressed together, right after a moan slipped out of my mouth.  
"Shh." He hushed against my lips and started moving his fingers up and down slowly, rubbing against my vagina. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. The force, to keep myself quiet made me sweat. Oikawa's fingers were soaked completely, now rubbing faster, flicking my clitoris with his fingertips gently.  
"Ah-" I moaned but Oikawa pressed his lips against mine, digging his tongue in. He broke the sloppy kiss and looked down to me.  
"I didn't say that you can make any noises yet."  
I covered my face and clenched my teeth.  
"Ngh- Oikawa-" My words got interrupted my deep short breaths. He laid his lips on my right breast and started sucking on my nipple. His tongue circling around it, eyes glancing up to me. My cheeks were glowing in a bright red. I grabbed his head and clasped onto his hair. My head threw back, as Oikawa slipped two fingers in. His hand started pumping in and out.  
“Oika-“  
Oikawa covered my mouth and looked up to me.  
“You’re not coming yet, are you?” He said and removed his both of his hands from my body. My legs started twitching, I needed him to finish just right now.  
“Not before you do your job first.” He said and straightened himself. With both hands he unbelted his pants and slowly pulled them down. As his hard cock popped up my eyes wandered to his.  
“Now make me feel the way, I make you feel.” He said and took it in his hand, moving up and down, stroking it gently. I straightened myself and tried to grab his cock but he clasped my hair and pulled me back. With his other hand he started jerking off.  
“Ah-“ he moaned and looked at me.  
“Are you- gonna let me finish by myself y/n?” He said, eyebrows drawing together.  
I shook my head and sticked my tongue out while looking at him. He smiled.  
“Good girl.” He said and lead his dick into my mouth. I started licking the sides of it up and down, before taking it in my mouth completely. My head moved up and down, sucking on it.  
“Hah-“ He exhaled and looked down to me. I took his cock out and used my hands, tight grip around it stroking it roughly. With my lips I kissed his head and licked over it while looking up to him.  
“Fuck- y/n your face.” He said with moans in between his words. Oikawa threw his head back and pulled my head away from his dick.  
“Ah- stop.” He said and looked down to me.  
“Open your mouth I feel the need to spit.” He said and grabbed my face with his right hand tightly. His nails were digging into my cheeks and I opened my mouth. Oikawa leaned forward and pushed me on the bed, so that I was laying on my back again. My hand was still stroking up and down his cock.  
“Ah-“ he moaned and licked over my lips, tongue digging into my mouth aggressively. He lifted his head lightly and looked deep into my eyes, while spitting in my mouth.  
“Good girl.”  
Oikawa’s hand wandered down my thigh and he opened my legs. I let his cock go and clasped onto the sheets. He rubbed his tip against my clitoris, before putting it in completely. He looked at me, with a wide smirk on his face.  
“Hah- put it i-.” Before I could finish my sentence Oikawa shoved his dick inside me. My eyes pressed together and a whine escaped my mouth.  
“Now scream for me.” He said while pumping in and out roughly. My moans started filling the whole room. I gasped for air, hands clasping around Oikawa’s upper body.  
“Fuck Oikawa!” I screamed.  
Oikawa laid his lips on mine again and kissed me while fucking me aggressively. I tried to keep up with his lips, but my mouth had to open, to let the noises out, that bottled up inside me.  
“Ah- Hah!” I moaned while Oikawa was sticking his tongue inside my mouth, fondling with my tongue. He grabbed my neck and straightened his arms. A part of his body weight rested around my neck. I was struggling to breath, while his grip around my neck tightened.  
“Ah-“ he moaned as his hips got faster and faster.  
“Fuck I’m-“ Oikawa looked into my eyes while pulling out. He removed his hands from my neck and took his wet cock in his hand. With the other one he supported his weight on the bed. He squeezed his dick and stroke it up and down. As the cum shot out of him, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. Oikawa breathed heavily, looking down to me smiling.  
“Oikawa.” I whined and looked up to him.  
“Please make me come.” I said and took my hand between my teeth, biting on it. Oikawa slipped down from the bed and spread my legs open. He placed his lips on my vulva. His tongue massaged against my clitoris. I grabbed his head and and let out a load moan.  
“Oikawa!” I screamed and arched, and he started sucking on me. My hands pressed him against me and my hips started moving up and down. I was really close. My heart hammered against my chest, as I reached the climax, my eyes rolled back. A really loud whimpering moan escaped my mouth, as I emptied. My legs started shaking and I threw my head back, arms relaxing. I was complete out of breath. Oikawa stood up and looked down to me. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth.  
“Wow.” He said under his breath and propped up above me. “Everytime I get to eat you out, you taste sweeter than before y/n.”


End file.
